Esophageal stethoscopes are used in anesthetized patients and are placed inside the patient's esophagus. Esophageal stethoscopes have been used in clinical applications for continuous measurement of temperature and auscultation of heart and lung sounds.
However, when used, the sound-transmitting portion of the stethoscope is temporarily connected to a separate, custom made connecting line with an earpiece or disposable monoscope. Users often forget or lose the earpiece or monoscope. Consequently, auscultations of heart and lung sounds are often not or cannot be performed. Thus, a complete “ready-to-use” device that incorporates the esophageal stethoscope with temperature sensor portion and monoscope into a single unit is desired. This “ready-to-use” device, because of its ease of application, would greatly improve its clinical usefulness by providing the information needed for optimal patient care.